paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Compact-5 (Payday 2)
The Compact-5 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Compact-5 has the second highest total ammo out of all the fully-automatic secondary weapons, behind the Cobra. It has average damage, good stability, and decent accuracy, making it very ammo efficient compared to other automatic secondaries like the Para and the STRYK 18c. It can also achieve a reasonably high concealment rating, making it a decent fallback choice for stealth runs. Although it has a low rate of fire and low damage per second compared to most other secondary submachine guns (only the Para SMG and Swedish K are slower), its generous maximum ammo lasts long enough to make heavy use of during longer heists to save primary weapon ammo for stronger enemies. One of the main detriments to the Compact-5 is its tight rear sight, which is similar to the JP36 and significantly obstructs the player's view making it hard to get head shots at range. A sight attachment can dramatically improve the player's aim. Summary Pros: * High total/reserve ammo, highly efficient on Overkill and below * Can be modded for high concealment * Well-balanced statistics * Can hit 40 damage * Lots of modification potential Cons: * Low base damage * Average accuracy * Low threat, poor for suppressing enemies without the Muscle's Disturbing the Peace perk * Obstructive ironsights Tips *Use this weapon to take out the weaker units and use your primary to take out heavy/armored units. Doing this will save you a lot of ammo. *With The Ninja Barrel and Bare Essentials Stock, the Compact-5 can be one of the best weapons to use for stealth heists due to its high concealment and high accuracy. Acing the Silent Killer skill is recommended if the player is uncomfortable with the low damage output. *Due to its low recoil and fairly mild damage, Auto Fire is an obvious choice for it. Builds |-|Loud= For those who want to go loud and deal high damage at the same time, this build is recommended: * Funnel of Fun Nozzle ( , ) * Polizei Tactical Barrel ( ) * Military Laser Module ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Auto Fire ( , , ) * Straight Magazine ( , ) |-|Stealth= An extremely stealthy suppressed build is possible, offering a concealment stat of 30, but dealing only 13 damage per shot (17 with Silent Killer). * Sehr Kurze ( ) * Bare Essentials Stock ( ) * Low Profile Suppressor ( ) Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 1 |concealment = -3 }} |-|Stock= Trivia * The Compact-5 is based on the MP5A4, as evident by its 4-point fire selector and fixed stock. **Adding the Ninja Barrel turns it into an MP5SD5, the Adjustable Stock transforms it into an MP5A5, having both makes it an MP5SD6, the Sehr Kurze Barrel coupled with the Bare Essentials Stock converts it into a MP5KA4 sans the foregrip, and the Ninja Barrel with the Bare Essentials stock turns it into the MP5SD4. With the newly-introduced Straight Magazine, the Compact-5 gains the look and possibly larger ammunition of the MP5/10 or MP5/40, though is still a regular MP5 variant due to the MP5/10 and MP5/40 featuring a bolt lock and release system, which the Compact-5 doesn't have. **When visually inspected, the in-game Compact-5 has a 3-round burst mode which, again, is a feature native to the MP5A4 and its later revisions, though this mode is not usable anywhere in the game. The "safety" function is absent on the weapon model, with the semi-auto selector option being painted white to replace it. *The Compact-5 with Polizei Tactical Barrel and Adjustable Stock is frequently used by both law enforcers and teammate bots. **The Cloaker uses a unique Compact-5 modified with the Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light, Tactical Laser Module, Adjustable Stock, opaque Straight Magazine and See More Sight. It also features its own unique modifications which are a vertical foregrip under the barrel and a unique Suppressor. *The obstructive iron sight of the Compact-5 is actually a two-option adjustable rear sight, with the second option being more akin to PAYDAY: The Heist s iteration. The PAYDAY 2 variant is used for concentrated firing, thus providing much less eye-relief compared to the other version. *The magazine bears real life markings to the real weapon. This is possibly a mistake, as it's doubtful H&K would allow their likeness used without license. **Additionally, the words "For law enforcement and federal use only" is printed on the magazine. This suggests that the weapon was stolen from a police or FBI armory. *There is a drum magazine for the Compact-5 in the games files which is most likely based on the GSG 5 .22 - 110 Round Magazine. It is accessible only by editing the games files. Functionally, this mod is similar to the CAR Quadstacked Mag in that it increases the weapon's magazine capacity greatly, making it akin to a Light Machine Gun, but with no movement penalty. A similar drum mag can be seen as part of the Sentry Gun feeding system. It is not fully known why the drum mags have been disabled for all the weapons other than the game's engine cannot switch between reload animations for each magazine modification on the same weapon. Gallery Compact-5-preview.jpg|A preview of the Compact-5. Compact5Modded1.jpg|Compact-5 with 4 mods equipped. (The Bigger The Better Suppressor, Sehr Kurze Barrel, Assault Light and The Professional's Choice Sight) Compact5Modded3.jpg|Compact-5 with 3 mods equipped. (The Ninja Barrel, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) and Bare Essentials Stock) Compact5Modded2.jpg|Fully Modded Compact-5. (Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Polizei Tactical Barrel, Tactical Laser Module, Holographic Sight and Adjustable Stock) PB7klU4.jpg|The aforementioned drum magazine Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)